


Niente di sbagliato

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Mitsuki!!! on ice headcanon [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Rendersi conto di essere gay, essendo cresciuto in Russia, non è una cosa che possa essere presa con leggerezza. Soprattutto se sei una celebrità a livello internazionale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho un'infinita lista di headcanon e uno è questo. Premetto che non ho mai shippato Viktor/Christophe in senso romantico, quindi se vi aspettate una cosa del genere non siete nel posto giusto. In fondo altre note :v

Viktor non aveva inizialmente riconosciuto quel senso di inquietudine che gli correva sottopelle. Pensava forse soltanto un preludio all'adolescenza, agli scoppi di rabbia e alle crisi di pianto contro cui Yakov l'aveva messo in guardia.  
"È un'età difficile" gli aveva detto "Ma tu non dovrai mai farti scoraggiare, o prendere dal panico. Continua a pattinare come hai sempre fatto... Beh, cerca anche di migliorare, s'intende."  
Viktor non era un allievo cattivo, o di difficile gestione, nonostante a volte non ascoltasse e facesse perdere la pazienza a Yakov. Amava il pattinaggio e si esercitava costantemente, nonostante la fatica e lo stress delle gare.  
Amava davvero quello che faceva e, per questo, aveva cercato di ingorare quella specie di corrente sottopelle, preparandosi già a combattere contro lo sconforto e la rabbia (per una gara mal riuscita, o un passo non troppo perfetto).  
Aveva sbagliato prospettiva, però, ed era stato quindi colto impreparato.  
Aveva sognato. Aveva sognato un uomo. _Aveva sognato di baciarlo, e di toccarlo._  
Si era svegliato di soprassalto, con il cuore che batteva a mille e la sensazione di non respirare. Era corso, tremante, in bagno, dove aveva afferrato il lavandino e si era fissato allo specchio.  
_"Hai dei lineamenti molto delicati, perciò se tieni i capelli lunghi puoi passare per una ragazza. Danzando, questo aggiungerà eleganza alle tue coreografie."_  
Le parole di Yakov, secche e sbrigative come sempre, gli tornarono in mente di colpo, mentre non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal proprio riflesso.  
_No. Non io._  
Era... Sbagliato. Assurdo. _Inconcepibile._  
_Non io._  
Continuando a iperventilare era riuscito a reagire, aprendo i cassetti con furia fino a trovare un paio di forbici. Si era tagliato i capelli senza alcuna esitazione, ignorando le ciocche di diversa lunghezza e il disastro in cui stava trasformando la propria testa.  
Yakov l'aveva trovato una mezz'oretta dopo, ancora piegato sul lavandino ad osservare il proprio riflesso, ancora con le forbici in mano e un mare di capelli ai suoi piedi. Era rimasto fermo, fino a che Viktor non si era accorto di lui e si era voltato a guardarlo con un sorriso leggero.  
"Non mi piacevano più" aveva detto, _quasi incurante_ , il tono come una scrollata di spalle.  
Yakov non aveva commentato, limitandosi a fissarlo per alcuni istanti.  
"Chiamerò un parrucchiere." aveva detto infine, sempre secco e sempre sbrigativo, girandosi per lasciarlo di nuovo solo.

***

Aveva provato ad avere una ragazza. Si sentiva stupido, e anche un po' in colpa perché sapeva di doversi dedicare continuamente al pattinaggio per diventare il migliore, _al pari di una leggenda,_ come lo avrebbe voluto Yakov.  
_Ma quel senso di inquietudine era diventato un mostro nel suo stomaco, e cresceva e cresceva senza mai fermarsi._  
Le occasioni non gli mancavano. Era già abbastanza famoso, ed era circondato da fan. Lui non era mai stato il tipo da approfittarsi in quel senso - beh, ma il punto era proprio questo, lui non era mai stato _il tipo._  
Per placare la propria coscienza, quindi, uscì con questa ragazza per un paio di volte prima di accettare di seguirla in una stanza d'albergo.  
_È la mia ragazza, va tutto bene_ , ripeteva a sé stesso. _La mia ragazza._  
L'aveva scelta perché sorrideva in modo gentile.  
Lei sembrava parecchio esaltata di poter essere la "prima". Viktor avrebbe voluto mostrarsi più sicuro e padrone di sé, ma veramente non sapeva cosa fare e dove mettere le mani - _era un fallimento._  
Il suo primo bacio lo lasciò quasi disgustato. Lei era calda e appassionata, completamente spalmata addosso a lui, e la sua lingua lo stava per stoffocare - _ma Viktor aveva un mostro nello stomaco, un mostro affamato da placare, e quindi le strinse le mani sulla schiena e ricambiò il bacio cercando di imitarla._  
Lei rideva, e lo toccava, e si muoveva sopra di lui e a Viktor salì il panico, rendendosi conto che il proprio corpo non rispondeva nel modo giusto.  
Anche quando lei si tolse maglia e reggiseno.  
Anche quando il suo volto si fece rossissimo e lei iniziò a respirare pesantemente.  
Ma non l'avrebbe permesso, non - _non avrebbe fallito ancora._  
Il terrore lo fece cedere. Viktor chiuse gli occhi, sdraiandosi supino sul letto, e mentre lei lo spogliava immaginò qualcun altro -  non una persona specifica, solo corpi senza volto; _solo maschi così sbagliati che Viktor ebbe paura di piangere, quindi serrò ancora di più le palpebre e strinse i denti._  
Lei non sembrava essersi accorta di nulla. Era completamente indifferente della sua scarsa partecipazione; adesso che il corpo di lui rispondeva fece tutto da sola senza alcun bisogno di aiuto e a Viktor non rimase che subire, sentirsi affondare in quella sconosciuta e immaginare che fosse un altro. Uno qualsiasi, _un uomo senza volto._  
Lei prese il proprio piacere per sé e poi gli crollò addosso; Viktor aspettò che si addormentasse prima di spingerla delicatamente di lato, sfilandosi e alzandosi dal letto. Andò in bagno a lavarsi, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, e infine si rivestì a tentoni e fuggì da quella maledetta camera d'albergo - _da quella ragazza dal sorriso gentile e dal corpo sbagliato._  
Non aveva altro posto dove andare - voleva scappare, anche da se stesso - e così andò al palazzetto del ghiaccio e si mise a pattinare, nonostante fosse notte fonda.  
Georgi lo trovò così, danzante in un lago di sudore, la mattina dopo.  
"Wow, Viktor, la stai prendendo molto sul serio. Almeno hai dormito?" gli chiese. Viktor, che aveva perso il senso del tempo, rallentò solo per guardarlo e rimettere insieme i pezzi - _quelli di se stesso, quelli che aveva lasciato andare in frantumi sotto le lame dei suoi pattini._  
Si avvicinò a lui, fermandosi contro i bordi della pista, e fece un passo fuori dal ghiaccio.  
"Viktor? Ti senti bene?"  
Viktor vacillò qualche secondo.  
_Bene, no... Non stava bene._  
Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere, senza che lui potesse fare nulla. Georgi, molto probabilmente in panico, si avvicinò e cercò di stringerlo, alzandosi sulle punte per riuscire ad arrivare alla sua altezza, già aumentata dai pattini. Fu Viktor a chinarsi, affondandogli il volto nell'incavo del collo mentre il suo corpo era scosso da singhiozzi silenziosi.  
" _Sono così sbagliato._ " riuscì a sussurrare infine. Georgi non disse niente e si limitò a stringerlo.  
Anche alla fine del pianto, non gli chiese cosa volesse dire.

***

C'era un pattinatore che spaventava Viktor. Non si trattava di un timore in quanto sfidante, era più una questione di... Personalità.  
Christophe non era il tipo da mostrarsi al mondo accompagnato dalla decenza. Non perdeva mai occasione di toccare chiunque, sfidanti compresi, in posti assolutamente _proibiti_ , facendo battute di dubbio gusto.  
Viktor lo vide avvicinarsi e sgranò appena gli occhi, cercando di mascherare il panico.  
Non era in grado di essere in quel modo. Non era in grado di fingere abbastanza - _non se lui l'avesse stretto a sé in quel modo._  
Christophe non lo abbracciò. Nonostante la sua mano fosse tesa, lui si fermò a pochi passi e trasformò quell'atto di presa per un saluto, muovendo le dita.  
"Viktor! Ti ricordi di me? Mi sono allenato per sfidarti, come promesso, ed ora eccomi qui!"  
Viktor tese appena un po' di più il sorriso, cercando di calmare il proprio cuore e di spegnere la paura.  
"No, mi dispiace."  
Il sorriso di Christophe si contrasse un poco, ma la delusione durò meno di un secondo.  
"Beh, immagino sia normale, sei famosissimo e non puoi ricordarti tutti i tuoi fan. Ma se sono arrivato a questo punto, sappi che lo devo solo a te!"  
"Sarà un onore per me sfidarti, allora." rispose di nuovo Viktor.  
Christophe annuì e poi si girò, andando ad importunare qualcun altro.  
_Il sollievo si tramutò di nuovo in panico, quando Viktor, nei giorni successivi, si rese conto che l'unico che Christophe non toccava era lui._

***

I giornalisti erano dei veri impertinenti. In particolare, Viktor non capiva come mai quell'anno si volessero a tutti i costi soffermare sulla sua vita sentimentale.  
"Dedichi la tua vittoria a qualcuno di particolare? Hai una ragazza, una persona speciale nel tuo cuore?"  
Viktor tese il sorriso, e rispose meccanicamente perché così aveva imparato.  
"Dedico la mia vittoria a Yakov e alla mia squadra, perché solo con loro sono migliorato tantissimo."  
Calmo, pacato nonostante il batticuore.  
_Il suo segreto, sotto gli occhi di tutti, sulle bocche che lo condannavano per il suo peccato. Non l'avrebbe permesso, mai. Preferiva pronunciare parole vuote._  
Fu un vero supplizio dover continuare a rispondere, a sorridere. Per la prima volta, Viktor odiò quei giornalisti con un'intensità tale da spaventarlo, da aggiungere un ulteriore carico di panico al suo delicato equilibrio.  
Non c'era niente che potesse fare, se non ignorare i suoi stessi sentimenti. _Un passo avanti alla volta, lasciando dietro di sé i groppi in gola._ Viktor provò a ricordarsi il sorriso gentile della sua prima e unica ragazza, che aveva abbandonato come il più infimo degli uomini senza una scusa né una parola, e non riuscì neppure a richiamare alla mente il suo nome.  
_Era così sbagliato._

***

Si era ritrovato seduto su dei gradini, sul retro dell'albergo, a fissare il fondo chiuso della strada. Georgi l'aveva trovato così, lo sguardo vuoto e assente, e gli si era seduta accanto senza una parola.  
Il silenzio si allungò in minuti immobili, fino a che lui non decise di spezzarlo.  
"Hai vinto, Viktor. Non sei contento?"  
Qualcosa scattò dentro Viktor.  
_Lui, lui aveva già visto la sua debolezza. Lui non poteva capire, ma non l'aveva comunque giudicato, mai._  
Viktor crollò su se stesso, affondando il volto nelle mani e ripiegandosi. Non aveva lacrime da versare, solo brividi a percorrergli la schiena, ma Georgi capì lo stesso e si sporse per stringerlo in un abbraccio.  
"... Sono così sbagliato." sussurrò ancora Viktor, più a se stesso che a lui - _ma lui, ah, Georgi poteva sentire. Anche senza sapere._  
Georgi gli passò le mani sulla schiena, cercando di consolare l'inconsolabile.  
"Non avrebbero dovuto chiedere." gli disse infine, piano, come se temesse di rompere qualcosa - _fu in quel momento che Viktor si rese conto che lui conosceva il suo peccato._  
Senza pensare, lo strinse a sé ricambiando l'abbraccio e pianse sul suo petto tutte le sue lacrime.

***

Se n'era andato, ancora una volta, senza una scusa né una spiegazione. Georgi gli aveva dato un fazzoletto e lui si era asciugato la faccia, cercando di tornare ad essere presentabile. Si era poi alzato in piedi ed era rientrato, e lui non aveva cercato di seguirlo.  
Era salito sul tetto. Osservava la città dall'alto, qualche passo dietro al bordo, e non pensava più a niente, limitandosi ad assaporare i brividi di vertigine che lo scuotevano da capo a piedi.  
"Non avrai intenzione di buttarti, spero."  
La voce dietro le sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare, e Viktor si girò di scatto. Christophe era dietro di lui, l'espressione più pacata del solito e un sorriso conciliante.  
"Hai appena vinto, sei il campione, non sei felice?"  
Viktor alzò le spalle, con la mezza idea di aggirarlo e di tornare in camera, per cercare di dormire almeno qualche ora, ma Christophe annullò la loro distanza in pochi passi e, afferrandolo per la schiena, _lo baciò_.  
Il suo primo istinto fu quello di ritrarsi, naturalmente. Il panico montò in lui con una serie di punti esclamativi muti, e solo le mani di Christophe ben strette sulla schiena gli impedirono di balzare all'indietro e precipitare dal tetto.  
Lui si staccò quasi subito dalle sue labbra. Lesse il panico nei suoi occhi, era inevitabile a questo punto, e sorrise, dolce - _era un contrasto così strano, in lui._  
"Guarda che non c'è niente di male, Viktor." gli disse, calmo.  
Viktor sbatté le palpebre alcune volte, cercando di calmarsi, ma di nuovo Christophe lo attirò a sé e lo baciò, stavolta scendendo con una mano sulla base della schiena - senza andare troppo oltre - e premendo, affinché lui sentisse la sua erezione contro il suo bacino.  
Quello lo fece impazzire.  
Senza più pensare, lacerato dalla paura e dal desiderio, Viktor ricambiò il bacio in modo goffo e inesperto, contando solo sullo slancio di pura passione che l'aveva scosso nel profondo. _Quando i due si staccarono, dopo un tempo parso infinito, Viktor piangeva, mentre anche la sua erezione, ora, premeva sul bacino di Christophe._  
Lui lo lasciò andare ma, sempre sorridendo, gli strinse la mano fra la sua.  
"Vieni." gli disse, asciugando una sua lacrima con un bacio.  
E Viktor lo seguì, perché non poteva fare nient'altro. Scesero di qualche piano, fino alla camera di Christophe, e lui lo invitò ad entrare e richiuse la porta, prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio - _un abbraccio semplice, niente mani in posti proibiti, solo delle braccia ad avvolgerlo tutto._  
"I-io" iniziò Viktor, sempre diviso fra terrore ed eccitazione "I-io..."  
"Sssssht" lo interruppe Christophe, scostandosi da lui e mettergli un dito sulle labbra "Va tutto bene, Viktor. È la tua prima volta? Te la senti?"  
Viktor rimase per qualche istante a fissarlo, a corto di parole e incredulo - _perché Christophe sembrava così dolce, era quasi un'altra persona. Ben diverso dal quasi-maniaco che l'aveva spaventato con la sua espansività; più simile alla persona che aveva visto il disagio nei suoi occhi e si era tirato indietro. Non lo stava obbligando. Stava chiedendo._  
E Viktor, che aveva sempre finto che quella parte di sé non esistesse, relegandola ad un groppo in gola passato nel tempo, per la prima volta decise di assecondare il suo istinto. _Per la prima volta si permise di pensare all'eccitazione che aveva provato in quel bacio, nei loro corpi a contatto. Ne voleva ancora. Ne voleva di più._  
Annuì.  
E Christophe si avvicinò dolcemente al suo volto, togliendo il dito per baciarlo, e Viktor gli gettò le braccia al collo e strinse, come il disperato che era. Nonostante tutto lo slacio e la passione, però, Christophe si trattenne, accompagnandolo dolcemente verso il letto e baciandolo con premura, sfiorandolo più che toccandolo, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo.  
_Come se avesse paura di romperlo._  
Lo spogliò con delicatezza, e contenne i suoi eccessi quando Viktor cercò di strappargli la tuta di dosso. Continuava a sorridere dolcemente, cosa che stava dando ai nervi a Viktor.  
"Qual è il problema?" esplose infine lui, pieno di rabbia, mentre erano entrambi mezzi nudi e Christophe gli aveva afferrato i polsi per impedirgli di fargli scendere i pantaloni con un gesto secco.  
"È che stai ancora piangendo, Viktor." rispose lui, e Viktor lasciò la presa e si lasciò cadere sul letto, voltando la testa. Davvero stava ancora piangendo? Si mise una mano sul volto e _sì, Christophe aveva ragione. Ma perché?_  
Lui, dal canto suo, gli carezzò una guancia con le dita.  
"Non voglio che tu sia consumato dalla rabbia e dall'odio. Non nella tua prima volta, per lo meno."  
"Come sai che sono rabbia e odio?" chiese Viktor, tagliente. Lui stesso non riusciva a comprendere i suoi stessi sentimenti, quindi che ne poteva sapere lui?  
Christophe sospirò, poi scese a baciargli il collo, lasciando una scia umida.  
"Tu mi hai insegnato ad amare il pattinaggio, Viktor" rispose infine "Lascia che io ti insegni ad amare te stesso." si rialzò, per fissarlo negli occhi.  
"Sei russo, e questa è la tua prima volta... Almeno con un uomo. Sbaglio?" Viktor distolse lo sguardo "Hai ventidue anni. La tua sessualità dovrebbe essere già definita da tempo, quindi, considerato il contesto... Mi pare ovvio che tu non ti accetti per ciò che sei e provi."  
Viktor sbuffò, cercando di scrollare le spalle. Era irritato. _Era irritato dal fatto che Christophe lo capisse così bene._  
"Guardami, Viktor." disse ancora lui, afferrandogli il mento per girargli la testa "E ascolta bene, e ricorda sempre: _non c'è niente di sbagliato in te._ "  
Viktor aveva pensato di aggredirlo, di rispondergli male e spingerlo e rotolare via; di andarsene il più velocemente possibile e sbattere la porta.  
Aveva pensato a tutto questo, e invece vide l'assoluta serietà negli occhi di Christophe e si sentì quasi mancare - _come quando saltava con i suoi pattini, in mezzo alle giravolte in quei pochi istanti di volo puro, prima di atterrare di nuovo._  
Le sue labbra tremarono, e quasi si odiò quando si rese conto dalla vista appannata che altre lacrime stavano scendendo. Eppure...  
_Eppure neanche Georgi gli aveva detto che lui poteva essere giusto anche così._  
"C-come?" chiese infine, mentre Chris gli stava di nuovo baciando gli occhi, leccando via le lacrime "C-come puoi saperlo?"  
Christophe sorrise, di nuovo dolce.  
"Sono quello che sono, Viktor, e non nego me stesso. Sono stato con donne e con uomini, e vedo la bellezza in ogni atto d'amore."  
Christophe lo baciò ancora sulle labbra e, stavolta, Viktor ricambiò le sue attenzioni con altrettanta dolcezza. Finirono di spogliarsi con calma, e Christophe lo incoraggiò a fare ciò che voleva con il suo corpo; non gli si negava, mai, e lo aiutava con le parole e con le mani per fargli capire cosa gli piacesse, e al contempo chiedeva. Gli lasciava un bacio, lo toccava a sua volta e chiedeva se andasse bene. Scese a leccare anche la sua erezione, e si interruppe subito sentendolo irrigidirsi, per accertarsi che per Viktor andasse tutto bene.  
"Sì." rispondeva lui, sempre.  
"Sì." disse, anche quando Christophe gli allargò le gambe e si mise del lubrificante sulla mano.  
" _Da._ "  
Ormai non pensava neanche più. Non sapeva ciò che faceva, non si curava del benessere di Christophe, perso com'era nel proprio. Galleggiava in un mare pigro d'eccitazione; era in estasi e non riusciva a ritrovare se stesso.  
Anche quando Christophe gli mise un dito dentro, piano, per saggiare la sua resistenza.  
" _Da._ "  
Anche quando Christophe strappò la carta del preservativo e se lo mise, iniziando a spingere contro di lui.  
" _Da._ "  
Viktor non sentiva più né braccia né gambe. Era vagamente consapevole di essere supino, la schiena contro un materasso, e che le sue mani stavano toccando della pelle - _ed era la pelle giusta, il volto giusto, il corpo giusto._  
Viktor sentì l'intrusione nelle proprie carni e questo lo distrasse un pochino, svegliandolo dall'atmosfera di sogno in cui era precipitato per riportarlo in una realtà che era infinitamente più eccitante, e più reale. _Perché non appena il dolore si allentò, lasciandolo libero di assporare il piacere che il proprio corpo gli donava, Viktor capì che non avrebbe mai voluto altro._  
Christophe si mosse piano dentro di lui, adattandosi ad ogni sua esigenza, e continuò a baciarlo e a leccarlo e a toccarlo. Sembrava quasi inumano il modo in cui riusciva a non distrarsi e a non farsi trascinare, sempre pensando prima al piacere di Viktor.  
E quando Viktor raggiunse l'apice, per la prima volta si sentì davvero soddisfatto; _per la prima volta, si sentì come se avesse trovato il suo posto nel mondo._ Christophe, constatato che poteva pensare solo a se stesso, ci mise relativamente poco a raggiungerlo nell'estasi. Urlò mentre veniva e, poi, si scostò da Viktor per non pesargli addosso, ma non lo lasciò andare. Lo strinse addosso a sé e gli baciò la fronte.  
Viktor, mentre ormai i postumi dell'orgasmo sfumavano, iniziò a sentirsi di nuovo male.  
_Colpevole. Depravato._  
"Non c'è niente di sbagliato, Viktor." sussurrò di nuovo Christophe, fra un bacio e l'altro, _ancora e ancora_ "Niente di sbagliato in come sei, e in chi ami."  
"Ma..." iniziò Viktor, stringendosi contro al suo petto "Ma il mondo, là fuori..."  
"Il mondo deve stare zitto."  
Rimasero alcuni istanti in silenzio, mentre Viktor cercava di calmare il tremore lungo la schiena e Christophe lo accarezzava, consapevole delle sue incertezze.  
"Non so come nascondermi." disse infine Viktor "Non so cosa farei, se si scoprisse."  
Non si era mai sentito così fragile. E, dopotutto, Christophe poteva benissimo essere il primo a tradirlo. Di lui non sapeva quasi nulla, se non che pattinava con grande grazia e che aveva un comportamento a dir poco ambiguo fuori dalla pista di pattinaggio.  
"Non pensare che io sia forte." rispose Christophe "Puoi non crederci, ma anche io mi nascondo. Il mondo può essere crudele, lo so."  
Viktor inspirò l'odore della sua pelle, chiudendo gli occhi con forza. Non sapeva che fare. _Non poteva accettare se stesso solo per una notte in cui aveva ceduto ai suoi desideri proibiti._  
"Se vuoi un consiglio, però..." iniziò Christophe, e Viktor alzò lo sguardo su di lui "Sei troppo angelico per nasconderti bene, Viktor. Il tuo sorriso mesto non impedisce ad un bravo osservatore di vedere chi sei. Quando mi sono avvicinato a te, l'altro giorno... Il panico ti ha sopraffatto. Potevo leggertelo negli occhi, ed è stato per questo che ho capito."  
Viktor strinse le labbra, abbassando lo sguardo. Che poteva farci? Lui non sapeva essere nient'altro. All'inizio era stato così e basta, felice di poter pattinare e contento di avere dei fan; gentile perché amava sinceramente l'amore che il suo pubblico gli dimostrava. Non voleva cambiare se stesso, e perché poi? Lui non era altro al di fuori di quello.  
Lui era nato per pattinare, e pattinare era la sua unica fonte di gioia. E amava il proprio carattere - anche Yakov era contento di lui; l _a sua squadra lo vedeva davvero come un angelo, sempre pronto ad allenarsi senza lamentarsi e sempre sorridente, sempre amico, in grado di motivare chiunque con la sua sola presenza._  
_La gentilezza era la sua forza._  
Christophe gli accarezzò i capelli.  
"Non devi rimuginarci troppo. Non devi cambiare te stesso e sforzarti di essere qualcuno che non sei, Viktor. Se mi hai fatto innamorare del ghiaccio, è anche perché sei autentico. Viktor..." gli disse Christophe, rialzandogli il mento con un dito "Sei cresciuto, e non è necessariamente un male abbandonare la purezza. Puoi sempre essere gentile, ma perché non essere anche sexy?"  
Viktor scoppiò a ridere. Sexy, lui? E quando, e dove?  
"Se continuerai a pensarti come un gay represso non otterrai nulla." disse ancora Christophe, mettendosi a sedere sul letto - _gay represso, parole che echeggiavano nella sua mente come una condanna; eppure non erano altro che la verità. Gay represso. Non avrebbe dovuto avere paura. Paurandi guardarle, di sussurrarle. Paura di emergere, paura di viverle. Sarebbe stata una lunga lotta._ "Puoi continuare a nascondere al mondo la tua sessualità, ma prima o poi sarà inevitabile scoprirsi" continuò Christophe "Perché allora non essere così amato e venerato che tutti te lo perdonerebbero? Il talento non ti manca. Lo spirito combattivo e di abnegazione pure. Ergiti su tutti come la stella che sei, Viktor, e quando arriverà il tempo e ti sentirai pronto, nessuno si azzarderà a ridicolizzarti o a farne una questione di principio."  
Viktor scosse piano la testa, rigirandosi nel letto.  
"Non so." rispose "Ma ti ringrazio per il consiglio."  
"Prego. Scusami, vado un secondo in bagno."  
Viktor osservò Christophe alzarsi e andare - il suo corpo perfetto, così _giusto_ \- e, prima che potesse ritornare, si vestì in fretta e furia e uscì dalla sua camera.  
Aveva molto su cui riflettere, ed era felice e soddisfatto. Nonostante il panico minacciasse ancora di montare - _nonostante il mostro nel suo stomaco brontolasse ancora_ -, questa volta Viktor non si sarebbe sottratto. Non avrebbe ignorato ciò che era con un groppo in gola, fingendo di voltarsi e non vedere.  
_Sono gay. E non c'è nulla di sbagliato._  
Ora doveva solo cominciare a crederci.

***

Il giorno dopo, Christophe lo salutò da lontano alzando la mano e agitandola, e Viktor ricambiò, con il solito sorriso mesto e gentile. Stavano tutti tornando a casa e, nonostante ciò che era successo, entrambi fecero finta di niente - _Viktor non si sentiva ancora pronto e Christophe, questo almeno lo aveva capito, non faceva altro che rispettare la sua scelta e le sue paure, senza forzarlo e cercando di non metterlo a disagio._  
Viktor si avvicinò a Yakov e uscirono insieme dall'albergo, mentre i flash delle macchine fotografiche li accecavano.  
"Viktor Nikiforov, il nuovo campione!" li sentiva urlare "Viktor, vuoi dire qualcosa ai tuoi fan?"  
Il sorriso gentile permaneva sempre sulle sue labbra ma, per la prima volta, Viktor decise anche di provare qualcosa di diverso. Invece di ignorare i giornalisti, quindi, si girò verso di loro e fece l'occhiolino.  
"Ce la metterò tutta per vincere anche il prossimo anno! Vi ringrazio per il sostegno!"  
Yakov lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò via senza una parola.  
Viktor continuò a sorridere, come sempre.  
_Sexy, e non angelico. Perché no?_

**Author's Note:**

> Alloooora... Che dire?  
> La scena dei capelli l'ho sempre vista (in fanart) come un imposizione a Viktor, che ci sta male. Ma, gente, siamo in /Russia/, non credo che Viktor abbia preso con leggerezza la propria sessualità, prima ancora di preoccuparsi del giudizio degli altri. Non si accetta, punto.  
> Christophe... Ammetto di avere un'idea precisa anche su di lui. Innanzitutto lo immagino pansessuale, e lo immagino ad aver affrontato le stesse difficoltà di Viktor, almeno inizialmente... Solo che non ha trovato una persona buona e comprensiva, come suo primo amante. Ho l'idea che lui si sia comportato nell'esatto modo in cui avrebbe voluto si fosse comportato questo ragazzo con lui. Inoltre, Christophe lo immagino molto comprensivo, amante del sesso sicuro (perché sì è amante del sesso, ma mica scemo), con qualche kink che lo spaventa nello stesso modo in cui Viktor è spaventato dalla "semplice" omosessualità e sempre pronto a sperimentare. Molto premuroso con i suoi amanti (maschi o femmine che siano).  
> La sua espansività è la sua maschera, perché dà l'idea di una persona leggera e sovrappensiero, senza complicazioni di sorta (ma anche lui ha un cuore u.u).  
> Mi piace anche di essere riuscita ad incastrare l'evoluzione di Viktor con questa particolare esperienza +____+ C'/era/ un anello mancante fra il Viktor sorridente con corona di fiori e quello che toglie gli occhiali per fare l'occhiolino ai fan u.u  
> Georgi... Prima doveva essere Mila xD Ma riguardando dopo Mila dovrebbe avere 18anni all'epoca di YoI, quindi era umanamente impossibile che fosse presente dieci anni prima ._. Se anche ci fosse stata, non sarebbe stato lo stesso. Perciò mi sono maledetta e ho cambiato il nome - ad ogni modo non lo trovo OOC, perché vedo Georgi come molto "innamorato dell'amore" (e molto etero lol) che comunque vuole bene a Viktor e cerca di consolarlo, perché lo ama così come è (e per il fatto che non gli dice "vai bene anche così": è russo anche lui. Cresciuto nella società russa. Ovvio, vuole bene a Viktor, ma /sa/ come verrebbe visto e ha paura per lui. Si chiama "realismo").  
> Mi spiace solo che Viktor sia uscito così "piagnone", ma spero si sia capito che è tutta "colpa" della sua non-accettazione. E spero anche che passi il messaggio che non basta una scopata per guarire dalle paranoie. Viktor è sicuramente più tranquillo e prova anche a cambiare se stesso e il suo approccio con i fan, però dovrà ripetersi per anni come un mantra "Non sono sbagliato", prima di convincersene. Non lo immagino ad avere altre relazioni prima di Yuuri, e quanto a Christophe... Potrebbero aver sperimentato un po' a fine gare, quando si sono incrociati, ma non c'è mai stato niente più di questo (e gratitudine da parte di Viktor) fra i due.  
> Ps: all'epoca della "scena clou", Viktor ha 22 anni e Christophe 20. La scena iniziale, invece, dovrebbe avvenire intorno ai 17 anni di Viktor, se ho incastrato bene le date.  
> ... Non credo di aver nient'altro da aggiungere xD In caso, chiedete :3


End file.
